1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature detecting device and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional temperature detecting device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-68699. The temperature detecting device includes a substrate including a wire, and a thermistor attached to the substrate and electrically connected with the wire. The substrate is formed in a band shape having a first edge and a second edge in the longitudinal direction thereof. A thermistor is fixed to the first edge of the substrate.
The temperature detecting device is used to detect the temperature of a housing of an electronic device. In this case, the thermistor fixed to the first edge of the substrate is disposed at a predetermined position of the housing. The second edge of the substrate is electrically connected with a circuit board of the electronic device.
When the conventional temperature detecting device is mounted on an electronic device, the first edge of the substrate is not fixed to the housing, whereas the second edge of the substrate is fixed to the circuit board of the electronic device. Since the second edge of the substrate is fixed to the circuit board of the electronic device, the temperature detecting device is removed from the housing together with the circuit board when the electronic device is disassembled for component replacement, repair, or the like. Thereafter, when the electronic device is assembled again, the temperature detecting device is attached in the housing together with the circuit board. Since the first edge of the substrate is not fixed to the housing, extra work is needed to put the thermistor fixed to the second edge of the substrate back to the predetermined position of the housing.